bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cervantes Selestino
| birthday = December 1st | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'4" | weight = 189 lbs | aspect = Destiny | hole = Left Hand | affiliation = Hueco Mundo | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = Roka Paramia | previous partner = | base of operations = | resurrección = Centurión | story debut = Beware the White Mask | roleplay debut = Where Peace Lies | japanese voice = Shinichiro Miki | english voice = Anthony Howell }} Cervantes Selestino (セルバンテスセレステーノ, Serubantes Suseresutēno) Personality Cervantes is the embodiment of arrogance and self-righteousness; a being who truly believes that he is well and above all other forms of life. Anyone standing before him is no more important than a trash can or a pawn, an object whose only purpose is to be moved in a direction that would be beneficial to him. A person's status means virtually nothing to Cervantes, for both kings, generals and peasants alike are all equally insignificant in his eyes. This arrogant nature stems from Cervantes' deeply held convictions and belief that his actions help to lay the foundations for a prosperous and rapturous destiny for all planes of existence. His ultimate goal is to unlock the true potential of his Aspect of Death, the Aspect of "Destiny," and use it's latent power to alter the world's current course towards a more desirable future, a future in which all manner of strife and struggle cease to be. A grateful future. Socially, Cervantes is very civil and forthcoming, carrying the composure and demeanor of a true gentlemen. Even around enemies and rivals, he maintains a respectful tone, though in these particular instances he can sometimes fall into a habit of patronizing them, indicating that his usual demeanor is little more than a facade. This will occasionally seep out when he is conversing with his allies or superiors, speaking to them with respect and even sometimes reverence, but still carrying that lingering hint of mockery. For those that he is truly acquainted with, or who have somehow managed to call him "friend," Cervantes can be much more casual and friendly in speech, and can be very attentive in conversation. Even then, his attentiveness exists as a means of learning as much about his allies as possible, and using whatever information they divulge to him for future use should they ever try to betray him, or vice versa. His noble demeanor is maintained while he is in battle, but his cruelty and sheer dispassion for life become far more apparent. Having absolutely no care in the world for either his enemies or his allies, Cervantes is capable of immense acts of cruelty and sadism in battle, yet he acts very aloof and indifferent while performing such actions. This indicates that Cervantes does not see his overly violent means of dealing with his opponents as anything particularly special or horrific, but rather just a standard affair, as if they were just part of an ordinary transaction. In on particular instance, he forced a Wandenreich soldier to viciously beat his defenseless comrade to death by using his Amor ability, before using the same power to force the comrade's corpse to attack and strangle the first soldier to death, all while looking on dispassionately. He is also not above torturing his opponents for information, often promising them rewards or freedom in exchange, only to kill them regardless. While he is typically dispassionate and patronizing towards friend and foe alike, he does have a soft side for certain individuals, namely his adoptive "daughter," Roka Paramia. Having taken her under his wing during to the Quincy Blood War, Cervantes took pity on the young Arrancar for how terribly she had been treated during her time under Szayelaporro Granz, believing that pain and torture are poor methods of trying to improve someone. Giving her the role of his personal assistant, Cervantes promised Roka that he would make her stronger and more confident in herself so that all of the pain and suffering that she endured "wouldn't go to waste." Generally, he has her keep track of his plans and to also document any key individuals or items of interest for him to review later. History *Beware the White Mask (debut) *Where Peace Lies Equipment *'Yggdrasil': The "Yggdrasil" is a creation of Szayelaporro Granz, and the primary source of Cervantes' powers, taking the form of a small black orb roughly the size of the Hōgyoku. Originally created as a means of recreating the armies of Aizen's Rebellion, the Yggdrasil houses the blood of each of the original members of Sōsuke Aizen's Espada, and is designed, originally, to store each of their powers and abilities in order to be fed into potential clones that would fall under Szayelaporro's command, should the original Espada in question be slain. However, the Octava Espada was killed before this contingency could ever be put into play. Cervantes later recovered the Yggdrasil and, upon discerning it's purpose and capabilities, altered it's core functions to where all of the currently stored powers would instead feed into himself. Furthermore, by embedding the Yggdrasil within the Hollow Hole in his left hand, he was capable of channeling even more power from the fallen Espada into himself, even managing to weaponize their Aspects of Death. Powers and Abilities Aspect of Death Utilization Cervantes' most notable and most dangerous power is his ability to channel and harness the abilities of deceased Espada and, more importantly, weaponize their corresponding Aspect of Death by using the Yggdrasil. These abilities become available for him to use anywhere within the range of his Spiritual Pressure, and thus anyone within range of his Spiritual Pressure becomes vulnerable to their effects. While he is only capable of using one Aspect of Death at a time, he is able to switch out between them relatively easy. *'Destiny' (運命, Unmei): Cervantes states that, while he is capable of utilizing his own Aspect of Death like the others, he can only do so after he has acquired at least ten other Aspects first. Despite this, he himself does not know what the power does specifically, but he claims that it will have a lasting, and potentially devastating effect on all planes of existence. *'Rage' (激怒, Gekido): In the rare instance that Cervantes loses his composure and becomes enraged, this Aspect of Death will trigger automatically and override any other Aspect currently active. *'Time' (時間, Jikan): Using this Aspect of Death allows Cervantes to alter the flow of time within any given object that he touches physically so that it accelerates rapidly. Touching an apple, for instance, will cause it to rapidly decompose and rot away within a manner of seconds. If Cervantes makes contact with an opponent, he can apply this same effect to the area in question, such as touching their heart and cause it to rapidly deteriorate and lead to a cardiac arrest. This ability also creates a sort of "Time Field" around Cervantes' immediate position; any hostile action that comes into contact with this field will be slowed to a considerable degree, giving Cervantes ample time to respond and counter the action. This can be used against ranged attacks as well, slowing them down to a point where Cervantes can counter them relatively easily. **'Respira' (死の息吹 (レスピラ), Resupira; Spanish for "Breathe", Japanese for "Breath of Death"): While using "Time," Cervantes can release a highly potent black and purple wave of smoke that rapidly causes anything it touches to rot and decay. This technique can be used to destroy barriers and other defensive measures that his opponent may use against Cervantes. **'Gran Caída' (滅亡の斧 (グラン･カイダ), Guran Kaida; Spanish for "Great Fall", Japanese for "Axe of Ruin"): Cervantes can also coat his Zanpakuto in the smoke generated by "Respira" and cause it to resemble the great axe used by the late Baraggan Louisenbairn, giving his sword swings a greater amount of range and stopping power, while also granting them the decaying effect of Respira itself. *'Emptiness' (空虚, Kūkyo): Cervantes's Spiritual Pressure causes the opponent's Spiritual senses to plummet, to a point where they are not capable of even feeling their own Spiritual Pressure. This applies to their other skills and knowledge as well, causing even those considered to be masters of their craft to gradually disconnect from all that they know. All of this in turn causes Cervantes' presence to become even more gargantuan to the opponent than it was before, as if they were a mere fish within a vast ocean. This grants him an unspeakable advantage in combat, for every move that he makes becomes almost impossible for the opponent to predict because Cervantes' Spiritual Pressure is now so unfathomable compared to their own in their mind. Cervantes describes the ability as "Making myself invincible by making my foe feel insignificant." **'Lanza del Relámpago' (雷霆の槍 (ランサ・デル・レランパーゴ), Ransa Deru Reranpāgo; Spanish for "Lance of the Lightning", Japanese for "Lance of Thunder and Lightning"): Cervantes can generate incredibly potent javelins using his Spiritual Energy, granting him an additional weapon in his arsenal should he be disarmed. These indigo-colored javelins also create incredibly powerful explosions when they are thrown, large enough to rival the size of a fortress such as Los Noches. *'Despair' (絶望, Zetsubō): In channeling this Aspect of Death, Cervantes' Spiritual Pressure overwhelms those within his surrounding area and causes them to be overcome with an immense feeling of dread and despair, heavily wavering their resolve and making them almost incapable of fighting back against him. In most instances, utilizing this Aspect of Death paralyzes those who fall prey to it's effects. *'Intoxication' (中毒, Chūdoku): While using this Aspect of Death, Cervantes' Spiritual Pressure causes those within his vicinity to become drunkenly obsessed with him, to the point where he can very easily influence their minds and cloud their better judgment. He often uses this Aspect of Death to acquire more followers. **'Amor' (愛 (アモル), Amoru; Spanish and Japanese for "Love"): Cervantes generates a single eyeball within the palm of his left hand and aims it at the opponent or another object, creating a sun-shaped tattoo on their surface. As longs this tattoo is visible to the eye, Cervantes can take complete control of that object or person. He has demonstrated the ability to throw whatever he marks about like a ragdoll, making the ability very much resemble telekinesis. However, the technique is weak against Kidō-based techniques, and can be countered as such. *'Madness' (狂気, Kyōki): In using this Aspect, Cervantes' Spiritual Pressure causes anyone around him to slowly be driven to the brink of insanity. Initial exposure can cause sudden shifts in mood, paranoia and delusion, while prolonged exposure can cause those affected to suffer intense amounts of confusion and anger. In most cases, they become incapable of discerning reality from fiction, and will often turn on their own allies in their state of maddened confusion. **'Carbon Clones': Cervantes can release a potent, toxic liquid from his fingers or from his sword that, upon making contact with an opponent, creates a nearly perfect clone of said foe. These clones retain all of the opponent's strengths and fighting capabilities, but have no semblance of free-will, and exclusively follow Cervantes' orders. Should a clone be slain, it can duplicate itself and multiply regardless of how many times it is killed. However, should the clone be completely obliterated by a sufficiently powerful attack, it will be unable to do so. *'Greed' (貪欲, Don'yoku): Unlike the other Aspects, "Greed" is an ability that Cervantes is able to keep perpetually active, even while using other Aspects. This aspect allows him to devour the powers and abilities of those that he has slain, as well as consume their Spiritual Pressure to reinforce his own. He can also consume power from those who are already dead. **'Aspect Manifestation': Arguably Cervantes' most sinister ability. The Aspect of Greed allows Cervantes to assume the likeness of anyone that he has consumed, taking on their appearance, muscle memory, knowledge and abilities. He is even capable of using the abilities of other Zanpakutō of Shinigami and Arrancar that have been devoured. If he is using this ability while exposed to sunlight, however, his appearance will revert back to normal. Natural Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Pressure': As an Espada, Cervantes boasts an incredibly high amount of Spiritual Energy, rivaling the likes of Captains and former Espada alike. Dense and cold, his Spiritual Energy creates an atmosphere of dread and anxiety when exerted, it's indigo colored hues and fluctuations all but too recognizable to those who have had the misfortune of experiencing it before. In addition to his massive amount of Spiritual Pressure, Cervantes has also demonstrated the ability to channel and harness his own power in ways that most Arrancar cannot even think of. **'Energy Blades': Cervantes can also form blades of energy around his hands to use in place of his Zanpakutō, and they can be used to equally devastating effect. Cervantes can even extend the lengths of these blades to reach distant targets, or to wipe out large groups of them at once. *'Master Swordsman': Cervantes is highly proficient in the art of sword combat, having demonstrated the capability of outclassing multiple opponents with his sword using only one hand. *'Hand to Hand Prowess': While not his most prominent skill in terms of his capabilities, Cervantes is more than capable of defending himself while unarmed. *'Master Strategist': Having spent a great deal of his life studying the Gotei 13, the Espada, and even the Wandenreich, Cervantes carries a great deal of knowledge on all three factions and their members, and as such, is more than capable of predicting and dismantling each of their own strategies and plans. *'Great Strength': Cervantes' physical strength is great enough to match other Espada level opponents. His sword swings are capable of shattering the Zanpakutō of lesser opponents, such as Fracción or Vice Captains. *'Durability and Endurance': In addition to having a great deal of physical strength, Cervantes is also highly durable, and is capable of fighting for hours at a time with no signs of exhaustion. In the rare instance that he should ever be wounded, he will still continue to fight as if nothing had happened, proving that it would take a sufficiently powerful technique to seriously injure him. Arrancar Abilities *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): The trademark technique of Hollow-kind, and one that Cervantes is particularly adept in utilizing. By concentrating his Spiritual Energy into a single point, Cervantes can release the condensed energy in the form of a large beam, capable of causing immense damage to anything in it's path. Despite it being such a commonly used technique, Cervantes cites it as his favorite, and claims that it is the "banner" of a Hollow's power. He has demonstrated the ability to fire his Cero blasts from either of his hands, the tip of his sword, or from the center of his mask without moving. His Cero are a deep indigo color. :*'Cero Metralleta' (無限装弾虚閃 (セロ・メトラジェッ), Sero Metorajetta; Spanish for "Sub-Machine Gun Zero", Japanese for "Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash"): Cervantes creates and charges multiple Cero orbs in front of him, before releasing a violent and relentless torrent of Cero blasts. Using this technique, Cervantes can fire thousands upon thousands of Cero at a time, and only the most experienced of combatants can hope to escape it. This attack is often used to repel entire armies at a time. :*'Gran Rey Cero' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): By combining his blood with a Cero, Cervantes can create an immeasurably powerful Cero blast, one strong enough to warp the very fabric of space. When fired, the indigo-colored blast takes the appearance of a circular saw blade that spins rapidly on approach to it's target. Upon impact, the blast releases an explosion that is almost as large, if not larger than a fortress such as Los Noches, creating a massive column of energy that swallows up anything within it's radius and incinerates the entire area. Not counting the Cero Oscuras, which can only be used in his Resurrección, the Gran Rey Cero is among Cervantes' most powerful abilities. :*'Cero Córnea' (視虚閃 (セロ・コルネア), Sero Korunea; Spanish for "Zero Cornea", Japanese for "Glancing Hollow Flash"): A specialized variation of the Cero in where the user condenses a highly powerful displaced Cero either inside of or next to an opponent and detonates it, creating an incredibly powerful explosion. This technique can only be used by Arrancar who are highly disciplined in the art of using Cero. :*'Cero Aguja' (精度虚閃, Sero Seido; Spanish for "Zero Needle", Japanese for "Precision Hollow Flash"): A unique variation of the Cero technique used by Cervantes. By simply pointing his index finger at his desired target, Cervantes can fire a highly condensed Cero that, while small and thin, carries the full power of a normal Cero. Because of it's condensed nature, Cero Aguja can strike vital areas of the opponent with surgical precision, usually resulting in a guaranteed fatality. Cervantes often uses this technique to kill his opponents quickly and quietly. *'Hierro' (イエロ, Iero, Spanish for "Iron"): The natural defense system of Arrancar in which their Spiritual Energy naturally leaks out and tightly condenses around their body, forming a protective layer around them. The level of protection that Hierro provides is wholly dependent on the Arrancar's Spiritual Pressure, and in the case of Cervantes, his Hierro is nigh impenetrable. It is strong enough to withstand blows from Shinigami Captains and fellow Espada alike, only showing signs of duress or strain when pitted against the strongest of techniques. **'Pulse Waves': Cervantes can also release indigo-tinted waves of Spiritual Energy from any part of his person, propelling any oncoming attack or attacker away from his position for a great distance. *'Pesquisa' (ペスキサ, Pesukisa, Spanish for "Inquiry"): By releasing a light but expansive pulse of his Spiritual Energy, Cervantes is capable of locating and identifying any and all living beings within the pulse's radius. While the technique is capable of being subverted through the use of illusions or other distracting measures, Cervantes' Pesquisa is still potent enough to even help him prepare for surprise attacks. *'Descorrer' (デスコレール, Desukorēru, Spanish for "Drawing Opening"): Like with many Arrancar, Cervantes is capable of opening a dimensional rift that allows him to travel to a wide variety of other realms and locations. He is capable of opening and closing these portals within an instant, allowing him to get away from potentially dangerous situations quickly. A more malicious application of this ability is using it to redirect particularly powerful attacks, such as a Gran Rey Cero or a Bankai-based projectile, letting said attack pass harmlessly into the portal and emerge somewhere else of Cervantes' choosing. *'Sonído' (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): Cervantes' proficiency in the use of Sonido is nearly transcendent compared to his fellow Arrancar. Being likened to that of teleportation, not at all that different from Coyote Starrk's use of the technique, Cervantes simply appears where ever he wishes his Sonido to take him, making it exceedingly difficult to keep up with and even strike him. Rather than have his appearance distort and release a static sound when using the technique, Cervantes' Sonido seamlessly leaves an afterimage in his wake that, upon being struck, fades into indigo colored Spiritual Particles. **'Spirit Clones': By focusing additional Spiritual Energy, Cervantes' can use his Sonido to create several clones of himself, similar to the former Séptima Espada, Zommari Rureaux, but far more advanced. These clones are true constructs made of Cervantes' own Spiritual Energy, and can fight using all of his tactics and techniques. Of course, they are much less durable than Cervantes himself, and can be dispelled with enough force. *'Bala' (バラ, Bara, Spanish for "Bullet"): A compressed energy projectile that, while not nearly as powerful as a Cero, can be fired much more quickly and in greater succession. In Cervantes' case, these indigo-colored spheres can be fired in massive volleys, numbering at least forty blasts at a time. His Bala are also potent enough to knock a Vice-Captain level opponent off of their feet. Quincy Abilities *'Reishi Absorption and Manipulation': Having captured and tortured several Wandenreich soldiers in order to learn their method of giving Arrancar the abilities of a Quincy, Cervantes now has the power to absorb and manipulate Reishi like any other Quincy. His application of this ability is also rather unique compared to his Human peers, as it akin more to telekinesis and control of the earth itself rather than the formation of weapons. In realms such as Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, Cervantes is capable of utilizing his control over Reishi to alter the land itself, causing massive upheavals of earth and dirt, forcing buildings and towns to collapse in on themselves, freely manipulate the sands of Hueco Mundo to perform a variety of tasks, and so many more limitless possibilities. Hueco Mundo in it's entirety becomes one giant land mine for those opposed to Cervantes, for the sands of the Hollow homeworld come under Cervantes' absolute control. He can form the sand into massive walls and harden them for defense, trap his opponents within large spheres of sands before impaling them from all sides with numerous, sword-like Heilig Pfeil, and even create massive explosions of Reishi from underneath opponents unfortunate enough to be standing on sand. **'Spirit Weapon': After procuring a Quincy cross from a Wandenreich soldier, Cervantes developed the ability to create his own Spirit Weapon. His Spirit Weapon in particular takes the form of a tower shield that he keeps strapped to his left hand. It is capable of shielding Cervantes from a significant amount of damage. ***'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): To fire his Heilig Pfeil, Cervantes' shield produces "arms" from it's sides that cause it to resemble a large bow, allowing him to fire the arrows like normal. When in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, however, Cervantes is capable of creating Heilig Pfeil around him without the use of a bow. **'Blut Biegen' (ブルートビーゲン, Burūto Bīgen, German and Japanese for "Blood Bending"): The Quincy method of defense involves lining the user's blood veins with Reishi, augmenting their physical defense or offense. While Blut itself is usable only by Human Quincy, Cervantes was able to develop a unique variation of the Blut technique in order to better combat Quincy opponents. Should a hostile Quincy attack or defend using Blut, Cervantes can actually manipulate the Reishi within their blood veins and control their movements like a puppet, holding them in place, or forcing them to attack their allies. This ability is considered especially monstrous, so much so that even his assistant, Roka Paramia, asks him not to use it in front of her. Zanpakutō Centurión (ブラックプライア, Senchurion; Spanish for "Centurion", Japanese for "Black Prior"): Cervantes' Zanpakutō takes the form of a long dao sword with a black blade and violet colored handle. *'Resurrección': Centurión's Release Command is Repent (後悔, Kōkai). Upon stating the command, Cervantes becomes enraptured in a cocoon of indigo, fire-like energy that is incredibly dense and hazardous to anyone that comes into contact with it. As the fire dissipates, Cervantes is revealed to now be adorned with various bone-like armor pieces, and his Hollow mask remnants have morphed into a full plate helmet, making his entire body now resemble that of a great knight. Adorning his neck is a long mane composed of a black-fur material, as well as a long cape and waist cloth of similar make. His weapon now becomes a jagged, bone-like curved sword with serrated edges, and he additionally acquires a fairly large kite shield. Finally, the Yggdrasil becomes embedded within the center of his shield, rather than his left hand as before. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): The most powerful version of Cero that Espada-level Arrancar can utilize, Cero Oscuras is a noticeably larger Cero blast that is black in coloration and is extremely dangerous, capable of easily killing even Captain level opponents if they are careless. Cervantes can fire the blast from the tip of his fingers or from the tip of his sword. Each Cero Oscuras, while primarily black in color, also has a uniquely colored outline. In Cervantes' case, his outline is an indigo color. Fracción *'Roka Paramia' (ロカ パラミア, Paramia Roka): While typically acting as his personal assistant, Roka Paramia also acts as Cervantes' primary means of acquiring information and data on various individuals and techniques. Using specialized wires of energy that she connects to Cervantes, she can feed him any and all information that she learns to him. *'Picaro' (ピカロ, Pikaro): The Picaro are a group of child-like Arrancar numbering nearly 200 who follow Cervantes' every command. Their true purpose is unknown. Relationships Roka Paramia By far the most unique and puzzling among Cervantes' relationships is that of his assistant, Roka Paramia. Often referring to her as his "daughter", Cervantes treats Roka with a significantly higher amount of respect than her previous master, Szayelaporro Granz, but still uses her abilities to his own advantage. Cervantes will rarely protect Roka during conflicts, as he knows that she will simply create a "back-up" of herself and return to normal, and will often use this to surprise opponents who try to harm Roka as a means of getting to him. His caring for her is mostly superficial, as in reality he only really views her as an especially useful tool, but still tries to take care of her in order to solidify her loyalty to him. Haunting Wise Raven Haunting Wise Raven is one of the few beings in existence that Cervantes genuinely respects as an equal, and the two often make it a habit to discuss various topics over drinks in one of Wise Raven's numerous hideouts within Hueco Mundo. Quotes *''"Knowledge is only dangerous for those who aren't capable. Do I look like someone who is not capable?"'' *''"I find that pain is a very poor method in dealing with failure."'' *''"One thing you must always keep in mind when conducting business is that no amount of conviction can stave off one's deepest and most primal wants and desires."'' *(To Muto): "It seems that "The Coven" has poor qualifications for what makes an assassin. If you wanted to kill me, you should have done it before you started talking." Trivia *Cervantes' theme is "Prayers/Triangles" by Deftones. *His Japanese voice actor is Shinichio Miki, the voice of Zamasu from the "Dragon Ball Super" anime. His English voice actor is James Spader, the voice of Ultron from "The Avengers: Age of Ultron." *The pictures used in this article were done for me by blazewb on Deviant Art. Please check out his Deviant Art page here: https://www.deviantart.com/blazewb